Bukach
Bukach was a Steltian Laborer who became a member of the Cult of Darkness in the Fractures universe. History Early Life Like most of the other inhabitants of the Matoran Universe, Bukach began his life on Spherus Magna. After helping to construct the Matoran Universe he was placed on Stelt along with the other members of his species. Life on Stelt Although large areas of Bukach's past remains largely unclear, it is known that he was considered to be one of the smarter members of his species. To be added Brotherhood of Makuta Upon Bukach becoming a servant of the Brotherhood, the Makuta were unsure of what to do with him. Makuta Gorast did not feel particularly fond of his species after an encounter with Krekka. However, the Makuta were confused by how the Steltian had willingly volunteered to serve the Brotherhood. After several similar cases of prisoners volunteering to serve the organization the Brotherhood decided to assemble a strike team named the Cult of Darkness and integrated Bukach into it. They gave the prisoners their freedom, armed them with new weapons, then stationed them on a small island in the Southern Island Chains for future use. Due to the fact that Makuta Teridax never existed in the Fractures Universe, the Brotherhood did not form The Plan and, instead of waiting for events to fall into place around the Great Cataclysm, accelerated their invasion of the Matoran Universe. Mata Nui still was able to safely land on Spherus Magna. By this point, Bukach was still an ally of the Brotherhood. Metru-Nui Despite the Brotherhood spilling out onto Spherus Magna and invading the Agori villages, members of the Cult of Darkness were ordered to remain in the Matoran Universe to fight off the Final Push, where Bukach took part in a battle with a number of Toa. The Laborer survived the Final Push and regrouped with the other servants to launch an attack on Metru-Nui in an attempt to cripple the city. Coliseum Plot Upon arriving in Metru-Nui, Bukach and his allies decided that they needed to attack the Coliseum. As there were only four Toa in Metru-Nui at the time - two of which were rookies - the Brotherhood servants decided to draw the two most experienced Toa - Lhikan and Kualus - out of the building, have them killed, then attack the Coliseum. The group hired "Terminator" to lure the Toa out of the building whilst Bukach and the others attacked the Coliseum after sabotaging the Core Processor. The five Brotherhood Servants entered the building through service tunnel and murdered any Matoran they met before being able to find the War Vault, where they believed the Ignika was being held. After Juulant killed an Onu-Matoran, the group managed to open the Vault in the 'Kanohi' section and began looking for the Ignika. However, they were met by Toa Orkahm and Toa Vhisola. The five revolutionists managed to overpower Vhisola while Orkahm tried to escape. When the Toa of Water had admitted defeat her mask and tools were taken from her and Bukach was put in charge of guarding her. Shortly after this, Bukach grew bored and began playing with a Kanohi Sanok. While he was distracted Toa Tollubo, Toa Jollun, and Toa Orkahm ambushed him. While the two Toa of Light restrained him the rookie Toa of Air attempted to create a vacuum around his head, which suffocated Bukach and rendered him unconscious, allowing the Toa to help Vhisola. However, Bukach recovered and returned to consciousness earlier than the Toa had anticipated. Before he could return to the other members of the Cult of Darkness, Tollubo charged at Bukach and managed to push him into a window, causing the glass to break and for Bukach to be swept away. His current status remains unclear. Appearances *''Whispers in the Dark'' - First Appearance Trivia *Although Bukach's status remains unclear after being thrown from the Coliseum, Matoro1 can confirm that he will not make another appearance in Whispers in the Dark. However, what became of him will possibly be explained in future. *The only line which Bukach has said to date is "Cobarox! Help me!" prior to being knocked unconsious by Toa Orkahm. Shortly after saying this he returned to consiousness and was pushed out of a window by Toa Tollubo, making them also his possible last words. See Also *Bukach's Brickshelf Gallery